Scrapped Levels
Introduction This is a page for levels that are scrapped by Player 03 in Run 3. Scrapped Levels from Explore Mode Level id-15= This level was made by Player 03 and was removed, but can still be seen in the data of the game. This one is Run 1 Level 16. |-| Level id-27= This level was made by Player 03 and was removed, but can still be seen in the data of the game. This one is Run 1 Level 28. |-| Level id-49= This level was made by Player 03 and was removed, but can still be seen in the data of the game. This one is Run 1 Level 50. |-| Level id-51= |-| Level id-52= |-| Level id-59= It was rejected because it was designed easiest for the Lizard and the Student, as it had excessive crumbling tiles. |-| Level id-61= It was rejected because it was designed easiest for the Angel and the Duplicator. |-| Level id-62= It was rejected because it was designed easiest for the Lizard, the Student, and the Child, with it's excessive crumbling tiles. |-| Level id-63= This was rejected because it was easy with the Lizard. |-| Level id-64= It was a level for the Lizard that he thought for, but then scrapped. |-| Level id-65= It was a level for the Lizard that he thought for, but then scrapped. |-| Level id-66= It was a level for the Lizard that he thought for, but then scrapped. |-| Level id-68= It was rejected because it had too many single tiles, so it was hard for the Lizard. |-| Level id-82= It was rejected because it was a long level that's hard for the Lizard. |-| Level id-89= It was rejected because Player 03 said it was designed without the Child in mind. |-| Level id-91= It was rejected because it was a long level that's hard for the Lizard |-| Level id-122= This was rejected because it was easy for the Lizard and the Child. |-| Level id-125= |-| Level id-130= Level id-130 is a rejected Winter Games level in Run 3. |-| Level id-132= It had a cutscene possibly, but Player 03 rejected it for unknown reasons. |-| Level id-134= It was rejected because it was a little generic. |-| Level id-135= It was rejected because it was too easy for the late part of the game. |-| Level id-139= It was rejected because it was very generic |-| Level id-141= It was rejected because it was said to need more work. However not actually scrapped, just needs more work. |-| Level id-149= It was rejected because it was very generic |-| Level id-153= It was rejected because it was said to have too many problems. |-| Level id-154= It was rejected because it was only feasible with the Bunny and the Student. |-| Level id-155= It was rejected because it was only feasible with the Angel and possibly the Bunny. |-| Level id-172= This is the first out of the rejected home levels. It was rejected because it was said to be easiest for the Angel, and not feasible enough with the Child and Duplicator. |-| Level id-173= This is the second out of the rejected home levels. It was rejected for the same reason as id-172, it was said to be easiest for the Angel, and not feasible enough with the Child and Duplicator. |-| Level id-207= This one is a dark level, it was rejected for unknown reasons. |-| Level id-219 |-| Level id-250 |-| Level id-272 |-| Level id-286 (Old)= Here's a rejected level from "The Way Back." If you looked into the game's source code, yes, this is, indeed, id-286. This was rejected because it looked similar to The Way Back, Part 2. In fact, this was supposed to be placed between Part 4 and Part 5. You can play it here. This level is reused but with conveyors. This level is now Level H-4, and the idea of putting it in The Way Back mission was scrapped. |-| Level id-296 |-| Level id-297 |-| Level id-305= This level was said to be hardest with the Child. |-| Level id-306 |-| Level id-309 |-| "Bridge" level (id-311)= It is the bridge letting the Runner, Skater, and Student to go to The Way Onwards. It was scrapped because it was too hard and wasn't fun. |-| Level id-327 |-| Level id-328 |-| Level id-329 |-| Level id-330 |-| Level id-335 |-| Level id-348 |-| Level id-355 |-| Level id-361 |-| Level id-362 |-| Level id-365 |-| Space Tunnel |-| Scrapped Levels from Infinite Mode Level id-7 (Old)= This level has been scrapped because it contained bouncy tiles. It has also been said that if you land on them wrong, it's over. |-| Level id-10 (Old)= This level has been scrapped because it contains inverse tiles. Inverse tiles had to be scrapped because the camera couldn't point down quick enough to see where you were going to land. This level also has another unseen tile, which is the non-rotating tile. |-| Level id-11 (Old)= This level has been scrapped because it contains inverse tiles. It also has bouncy tiles. |-| Level id-92 (Old)= This level has been rejected because it has been said to be too long and easy, with too many fast conveyors. |-| Level id-271= This is not actually scrapped, instead, the level number was skipped accidentally. |-| Level id-277= This level is just not scrapped from Infinite Mode, but reused as well. |-| Level id-327 (Old)= This level was scrapped because it was identical to id-300. A new level got this id. |-| Category:Run 3 Category:Data Category:Scrapped